The present invention relates to a winding device for forming a bead ring by winding a wire on the outer circumference of a rotational body.
One such winding device has a groove for winding a wire on the outer circumference of a disk-like rotational body. The rotational body is rotated in one direction to wind the wire in a manner stacked in a layer direction in a state aligned in a row direction in the groove, thus forming a bead ring.